Somewhere I'm Going
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: "I will die for you."..."But you're already dead"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! Jayden and Emily story! Hope you likes! :)**_

_**Disclammer:** __Don't own Power Rangers_

**_Summary:_**_"I will die for you."..."But you're already dead"_

**_Ships:_**_Jayden/Emily  
Mike/Mia_

_Sorry, this chapter may be short._

* * *

I clasp my fingers around the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door open. I walk inside the empty house and throw my coat on the rack. Mike and Mia had gone to home, which they had invited me to stay in if I wanted to. I declined, I didn't want to be a disturbance. I didn't really do anything when I got home from the service. Sat on the couch and stared at the blank television, which Emily would be sitting beside me watching right now. She was too busy today. The phone brought me out of my misery.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked. Mike was the only one who would really talk to me. Mia would just give him a weird look, like I wasn't even there or something, which is impossible, because Mike obviously sees me.

"I guess," I reply.

"Everything will be ok. You have me to talk to, anytime, I'm here for you buddy. I know loosing her probably wasn't healthy to see. But just remember, she loved you," Mike explained. It was true, she did love me, those were her last words spoken to me.

"Hey, I got to go before Mia gets suspicious. I'll call you later ok?" Mike said.

"Ok," I replied. I guess my vocabulary wasn't my friend today. I could only say a few words at a time, only two syllables.

"Bye," Mike says. We hang up right then and I sit back down on the couch. I glance down at the table beside the couch and take notice of the picture on it. I scoot over and look at it, a picture of Emily and I, that was somethig to help me right now. We had our arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. We did that normally as a couple.

"I wish you were still here," I tell myself, surprised I could say more than two words. I look at her smile, soft and gentle, her eyes were closed, like she was dreaming. She looked very beautiful.

The accident which took her life, was that my fault? Was I the reason why she died? I'm not even sure I can remember who else was invloved with the accident. It was really confusing but I guess time will tell when I can remember anything. I don't know, her family wouldn't look at me, nobody would look or talk to me except Mike who just got awkward looks from the crowd surrounding us.

I sit on the couch for the rest of the day, not moving at all, and even though I'm starving, I still refuse to move from this spot. Clutching the picture of us in my arms, I yawn, ignoring the growling coming from my stomach. I lay down and stretch my legs out. I leave space, I guess I was just used to it since Emily would usually lay right there next to me.

I yawned again and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_"Jayden, It's not your fault."_

_"Stop blaming yourself."_

I kept hearing Emily's voice. I've blamed things on myself before but this? I will never be able to take back. I will never be able to fix any of this at all.

_"Wake up, Jayden."_

_"Wake up."_

"Jayden wake up!" I hear a male's voice coming from one ear. I slowly open my eyes and see Mike, just Mike. Which is a sight because he never leaves Mia's side from when I see them together. I sit up on the couch, still in the clothes I was wearing yesturday. Mike sit's beside me.

"Wow, never thought you'd leave Mia?" I said sarcastically. I don't know why, I'm just really depressed.

"Well, I told her I was going to the gym. I need to talk to you," He started. I give him an awkward look, hinting that this whole thing was confusing.

"What is it?" I ask.

He looks down at the picture that I never did let go of and then back at me. He sighed and then finally replied to my question.

"I saw Emily."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Mike explains to Jayden what he means._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Jayden and Emily story! Hope you likes! :)**_

_**Disclammer:** __Don't own Power Rangers_

**_Summary:_**_"I will die for you."..."But you're already dead"_

**_In This Chapter: _**___Mike explains to Jayden what he means._

**_Ships:_**_Jayden/Emily  
Mike/Mia_

_Sorry that it's confusing and short but if you keep reading then you'll understand. :)_

* * *

"Mike, what do you mean you saw Emily? She's dead," Jayden managed to choak up. Mike made a sympathetic look and tried to think of an explination.

"Umm," Was all Mike said. Jayden's eyes got big, trying to figure out how he could see her. She couldn't be alive, they just went to her funeral yesturday. Jayden saw her scars, from the accident which he caused. But was it really an accident?

"Are you one of those," Jayden couldn't think of the word, "Ghost Whisperers?"

"Pyschics? Yes," Mike replied.

Jayden was still confused, he thought that pyschics were those people who read the future. Maybe he was just thinking of stereo-type, but he always heard those types of people be called pyschics. Now he just confused himself.

"Ok, can you explain this? Can you read the future or something?" Jayden asked.

"No. Pyschics are people who can see and talk to spirits. I know, pretty cliche for a guy like me, but I've always done this. It would scare me as a child, talking to the mean ones. But I eventually learned to not worry about it and control it," Mike explained.

"Did you talk to her? You said you could talk to spirits. Did she say anything?" Jayden asked anouther question. This was all new to him, very new.

"She told me that she was scared for herself, she was scared for you," Mike responded, "She also told me that you don't know yet, because your're so depressed over her," He added.

Jayden's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What does she mean by that?"

"I tried asking her, but Mia walked in and she got scared. I didn't see her for the rest of the night," He said.

"So do you have any clue why Mia hasn't talk to me? Let alone anybody else," Jayden explained. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"You were standing in the back. You only looked at Emily once during the whole thing. It's like you weren't even there at all," Mike answered.

"I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed by all of this so far," Jayden said.

"I understand. Look, I'm going to go get you something to eat. You want anything?" Mike asked. Jayden shook his head.

"Well, I'll just-" Mike was inturrupted. Jayden didn't mean to inturrupt his friend. He wasn't much for being a rude guy. He was never known as a rude guy.

"Do you know how I can get into contact with Emily somehow?" He asked. Mike thought about this for a bit. He knew that some people were born with this sense, but he also knew that you could connect with the power somehow.

"Try thinking back to the beginning of your relationship. It will help Emily draw closer to you and make her more confident to talk to you," Mike replied.

"What about when that's over?" Jayden ask.

Mike just smiled,"You'll find out from there."

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __You get to see how Jayden and Emily met._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Jayden and Emily story! Hope you likes! :)**_

_**Disclammer:** __Don't own Power Rangers_

**_Summary:_**_"I will die for you."..."But you're already dead"_

**_In This Chapter: _**___You get to see how Jayden and Emily met_

**_Ships:_**_Jayden/Emily  
Mike/Mia_

* * *

Jayden started to take Mike's advice, clearly he was still confused on how Mike could see Emily's spirit but as long as he can speak to Emily, that would be fine with him. Mike's advice to him was to remember everything they did from the day they met to the day she died. If it was possible of course. So he started, laying down on the couch he tried to remember. But nothing was getting through to him.

He kept trying to remember but nothing was coming to mind. Now he was even more confused, he felt so dumb when it came to this, now that Mike has told him about his power.

It was a few hours later when Mike called. Jayden, depressed at his failure, answered the phone and hopefully Mike could explain what he meant by what he said earlier.

"Mike?" Jayden asked.

"Hey. How did the whole remembering thing work out?" Mike asked.

"Terrible! I can't remember anything about when Emily and I met. It's confusing, you think I'd remember such a thing," Jayden said.

"Wait, where are you at?" Mike asked.

"I'm still at home. Why?" Jayden asked. He sat up and listened carfeully to what mike was getting at here. He was just not making any progress here and he will do anything for any kind of help. he really wanted to talk to Emily, why couldn't he just take Mike's power or something?

"You have to go to the place where you first met her. That's all you can remember, are the places you hung out and met and everything else. From there? You will remember everything, which will make Emily become more confident about showing herself to you," Mike explained.

"Ok thanks," Jayden said. With that? They hung up and Jayden can remember the exact place they met.

* * *

_He walked into the gym with Mike and Mia, getting ready just to blow off some steam from the night before, that guy was a real jerk to that poor girl. He got ready and started hitting the bags which were beside the treadmills. When he noticed a familiar face staring at him._

_He had to blush when he found out that she was the poor girl at that hangout the night before._

_"Hey," She beckoned. Jayden stopped what he was doing to answer her call, "Weren't you that guy from that hangout place last night?"_

_"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Jayden asked._

_"You beat up that guy who was being a jerk to me," She giggled at Jayden's hang-over. She stopped the treadmill and got off as he followed her._

_"Oh, you were that girl?" Jayden asked. The girl nodded and got her a drink of water._

_"Yes, I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me. I don't know what I was doing at a place like that, to be honest. I don't really do things like that. I'm more of a homebody," She explained._

_"Yea, to be honest, I wasn't even sure why I was there either. My friends invited me and I didn't have anything else to do, I just decided to go. I was about to go home actually when I saw that guy messing with you. I felt bad because, I was about to go home, but you're ok," Jayden explained. He hated when he babbled like that._

_"I'm sorry I babble a lot," Jayden added._

_"It's fine. I do the same," She responded._

_"I only do that when I'm talking to a pretty girl," Jayden said. He chuckled at the red tint that came upon Emily's cheeks. But it was true, he was talking to a beautiful girl and he just couldn't help what came out of his mouth. He had to go, Mike wasn't feeling good and Jayden was their drive home._

_"I'm Jayden," He introduced himself, "I just think it'd be innaproriate to leave without introducing myself."_

_"It's fine. I'm Emily," She held out her hand to cling to Jayden's hand._

_"I hope to see you around again," Jayden said._

_Emily blushed again, "Yea me too."_

* * *

"Excuse me sir, are you ok?" One of the trainers walked by. Jayden appeared to be on the ground. But why, and how?

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't..." Jayden didn't finish. He just stood up and tried to catch his breath. He looked around and felt really dizzy.

Now what explination would be for this?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Something has come a hold of Mike. It freaks him out and Jayden has to figure things out for himself._


End file.
